The present invention relates, in general, to a sunroof structure and more particularly to a sunroof structure that is readily adaptable for use with different vehicles and that is easy to operate. The structure of the present invention has improved means for moving the sunroof to a sealed closed position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sunroof structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel apparatus for lifting the sunroof into its closed position and sealing the sunroof in that position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sunroof structure having a frame that is yieldable to be thereby adaptable to different types of roof structures.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sunroof structure wherein the sunroof cannot be locked unless it is moved to its closed position.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a sunroof structure wherein the sunroof is preferably constructed of a plexiglass material having a stiffening ridge for sealing against the vehicle roof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sunroof structure that is relatively simple in design, light in weight, can be manufactured relatively inexpensively and that can be easily installed in existing vehicles.